In six months time
by Blue Wolf2
Summary: It's been nearly a year sense Ana left the Pearl. She and Jack meet up in Tortuga one night. Jack and Ana.


This story is dedicated to jackfan2. After I posted Eternity she asked that I write a happy Jack and Ana fic. This is somewhat a happy one. It's different than most of mine, cause it's not mushy. But anyway, this is for jackfan2. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anamaria, Captain of the pirate ship the _White Shark_ sat at a table in the Faithful Bride tavern in Tortuga. Drumming her fingers on the dusty table, she waited. She was meeting a friend, so to speak, tonight. It had been close to a year sense she had last seen him. Close to a year sense she had stepped from his boat onto hers. Leaving the position of first mate behind and becoming a Captain.

The door of the Tavern opened and a large group of men walked in. Their leader yelling loudly; "Drink up me harties yo ho!" Anamaria smirked, knowing without even looking up, that it was Jack. The group of men split into smaller ones. Three of them were making their way over to her. Ana leaned back in her chair as one of them spoke.

"Anamaria, good to see you." 

She nodded. "You too Gibbs. Cotton." She said to the mute standing next to the new first mate of the _Black Pearl._ Cotton, not being able to speak, simply smiled. 

"Captain Ana," Ana smiled as she turned to look at the person on her right.

"Captain Sparrow." She replied and stood up. Gibbs and Cotton quickly made themselves discreet, leaving the two friends to talk. 

Jack was never one for affection in front of others, so Ana was surprised when he took her in a hug. She returned it, tightly clutching the fabric of his shirt in her hands. 

Soon, he let go and held one of her hands, as he looked her over. She seemed the same. Her hair was the same; her clothes were a little different though. She now wore a blue sash around her waist, some what like him. Tucked in it he could see her pistol. A sword, stolen he figured, lay at her hip. She wore a ring on one of her fingers. Once again, stolen, he thought. 

"Well, take a seat." She said and sat down. He joined her and called for some rum. Two bottles where brought. The conversation only started once the barmaid walked off. 

"It's really good to see you Ana." He said, smiling at her fondly.

Ana smiled. "It's been awhile eh Jack?" 

He chuckled and the beads in his hair clinked against each other. "Aye, it has. So, how have your travels been?"

She took a sip from her drink, before she responded. "Good. Quite a bit of loot in the hold as of right now." He smiled; feeling somewhat proud at what she had become sense she had left him. "It seems I've caught the attention of the British Navy though. We've met up with them twice in the past three weeks."

"I heard something about that awhile back." Jack said. "Seems you're pretty famous. Captain Ana and the crew of the _White Shark_." He waved his jeweled hand. "How did you come up with that name anyway?" He asked.

She sighed a bit. "The day I left the _Pearl_," She paused, noticing the sad look in his eyes. "I was sailing out of the harbor here, and I happened to see a Shark."

He nodded. "Very interesting."

She smiled again and leaned forward on the table. "So tell me Jack Sparrow, have any good raid's lately?" He smiled.

They talked late into the night. Their crews left, as did people who lived in the town, but the two Captains' still sat at the table. They talked of battles, rumors about new ships and Captains. Of the British Navy and what Norrington was up to. They showed each other their new scars and tattoos. She showed him her shark tattoo she had gotten on her shoulder blade. He noticed how there was also one of a black pearl on her lower back. But he said nothing of it. Nor did they talk about the day she had left, although they both remembered that day clearly.

It was one of the hardest days for both of them. A few days before they had gotten in a fight and towards the end, in a rage she yelled that she wanted off the ship and that he owed her a new one. She had gasped, her hands clasped over mouth, realizing what she had said. 

He had showed no emotion to her that day. Simply nodded and told Gibbs to make way to Tortuga. He knew a ship seller there, who had several ones she could pick from. No words where spoken as they exited the ship and made their way to the cove where the ships were kept. Nor were they spoken as she chose her new vessel. She simply pointed and he nodded, then paid the man.

That afternoon, she packed and took her percent of the plunder from the hold of the _Pearl._ She had then stood on the gangplank that connected the two ships. Only then did they speak to each other. 

"Goodbye Jack." She had whispered. 

"Goodbye luv." She crossed the gangplank, it was pulled back onto the _Pearl_ and they left, leaving her on her new ship.

The tavern emptied and dawn soon broke the sky, sending the sun's vibrant colors over the horizon. But the two pirates still sat at their table. They were a bit more silent than they had been during the night. The drunkenness had worn off and was now replaced with their silent thoughts.

Anamaria couldn't help but think to her self why she had left him that day. It's been said that when someone you love leaves you, they will always return. She had returned to him, did that mean she loved him? She tilted her head, studying him. He had his head propped up in one hand, looking out the grimy window at the sunrise. She smiled as she watched him. His dark brown hair, braided and beaded with several ordainments and objects. His deep brown eyes lined with black kohl. Some of it had been smudged.

She loved him as a friend, she knew that. How could she not? He had given her a place to live when others had shunned her. A female pirate was often thought of as unusual and sometimes unlucky. He had stood up for her time and time again when Gibbs moaned about her being on the _Pearl_. He had stayed by her bedside for five days one time, when she was sick with a fever. He had barley slept that entire time and came close to becoming sick him self because of it. 

She also remembered the time when she had fallen over board and without a second thought; he had jumped in after her. He had pulled her from the water and held her to his chest as she shook with fear. He hadn't cared that the others watched, his thoughts were only on protecting her it had seemed. He may have made a fair amount of mistakes in his life with her, but he always seemed to make up for it.

Jack's thoughts where on Anamaria's leaving as well. Why had he let her go? He never had found an answer but had still spent the better part of the year thinking about that question. He could have stopped her, refused to buy a boat. Or just left her in Tortuga. He smirked. That wouldn't have worked, he knew she would have found a way to get off the bloody island. Plus, he always tried his hardest not to piss her off. A mad Anamaria was a force to be reckoned with. 

She was one of his closest friends, he knew that. She had become part of his crew, even when she was mad about him stealing her ship. She had come back for him on the _Pearl_. By doing that she had not only rescued him from his death, but had given his freedom back as well. He loved the _Pearl _more than anything. He knew that, and she knew that too. 

He remembered how up till she had left, she had faithfully stood by his side in battle after battle. They seemed to have a connection that told them when the other was in trouble. More than once had one of them found them selves in a hard spot during a fight and had looked up to see the other one coming to help. In a friendship like this one, words were rarely needed it seemed. 

Soon Ana spoke to Jack. "Want to see my ship?" He smiled and nodded. They stood up and walked out, each leaving a gold piece on the table.

While the _Pearl_ was docked closest to the dock, the _White Shark_, was docked the farthest away. Ana led Jack aboard and the crew took notice of their new guest.

"Men!" Ana called and they all stopped what they were doing. "This, is Captain Jack Sparrow." She said holding out a hand. The crew simply stared as Jack made a slight nod with his head. They had heard of him of course, and Ana had talked about him quite a bit. But they never knew that she had been telling the truth. They simply thought, like the legends of Jack, the stories she told were made up.

"So it's true." A voice from behind caused the two to turn around. Behind them stood a young man. He couldn't have been more than 19, Jack figured. He had black pants; a white shirt on and a sword tied to his waist. He also wore a blue bandanna tied around his right wrist. "You really do know, Captain Jack Sparrow." He said to Ana and then studied the man before him.

"And just who are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm John," He said. "I'm the first mate of the _White Shark_." At this Jack let out a low laugh. Glaring, Ana smacked him playfully in the stomach. Jack put a hand over it looking at her with a hurt expression. John narrowed his eyes as he watched the two poke at each other. "So, she really sailed with you?" John asked Jack.

Jack narrowed his own eyes. "For a first mate you don't give your Captain much respect boy." He snarled. John looked to Ana for help but she simply lifted her chin up with a questioning look.

"Pardon me," He said. 

Jack nodded. "Better, and yes, she did sail with me. She was my first mate for close to five years."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did she leave?" John asked. Jack raised his eyebrows. This boy sure was talkative.

"It's not your place, savvy?" Jack snapped.

John was about to say something when Ana spoke. "Go help with the ropes John."

"Yes Captain," He then left, shooting Jack a look as he walked off. 

"He's your first mate?" Jack asked once he was out of earshot. Ana nodded. "But he's only a pup!" Jack exclaimed.

"I was a woman." Ana stated as she gave Jack a cold look.

"You still are luv." He looked down at the crew. "How ever, it's not my place. But just take one word of advice from me?" Ana nodded. "Keep a close eye on him. Sometimes, the people you least expect…can betray you." Ana looked into his eyes, seeing he was serious. He was probably thinking about Barbossa. "Promise?"

Ana nodded. "Aye, I promise."

"Good. Now, show me the rest of this ship." 

Ana took him on a tour of the ship. She showed him everything, from the brig to her Cabin. Soon, the tour was over and he said he would be needing to get back to his ship. To give him more time, Ana sent one of her crewmembers over to the _Pearl _to tell Gibbs Jack was ready and to just come pick him up.

The two later stood on the gangplank that connected the _Pearl_ and the _White Shark_. Both crews watched as the two Captains' spoke in low tones to each other. They made plans to meet up with each other in six months again. Jack then took Ana's hand, kissing it. As he let go, she felt him slide an object into it. She curled her fist around it, then put her hand in one of her pockets.

"Goodbye luv." He said.

"Goodbye Jack." He then turned and walked back to the _Pearl_. This time the _White Shark's_ plank was pulled back aboard the ship. Ana made her way to the helm and watched as the _Pearl _sailed off into the horizon. 

Remembering now the object in her pocket, Ana pulled it out. It was a string of beads. She smiled realizing where they were from. Jack's hair. She quickly made a small braid in her hair and tied them in. Then, she shouted orders to the crew. "Set the sails, hoist the anchor!" She yelled and the crew scurried about.

Placing her hands on the helm, she smiled thinking. _Only_ _Six more months._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A.N. If you have a request or idea, tell me. 


End file.
